Alone
by kataangweek
Summary: (Kataang - Oneshot) In a heated battle, all could be lost. What will Katara do for Aang?


It was a heated battle. Luckily, the lake by the open plain was large, and there was plenty of water to bend. Katara knocked down a man with a water whip before conjuring a stream of water above her head. She pushed it into an oncoming woman who had her spear prone. Katara sighed, huffing slightly. It sure had been awhile since she had been involved in such a difficult disturbance. Lately, she had been letting Aang deal with all the battles and uprisings throughout the world. She was convinced she only made it harder on him. She felt like more of a distraction than a help. Even after they were married, Aang couldn't keep his eyes of her. Katara smiled thinking of this. Speaking of Aang, Katara squinted her eyes through the mob to find him. But he wasn't anywhere. And the mob stopped moving toward her. Katara was confused. And then one of the rebels were lifted on to someone else's shoulders.

"Attention all Rebels!" They shouted. "The Avatar has fallen! He is no more! It is an end to all tyranny!"

Katara's eyes widened, tears spilling out of them. The rebels pumped their fists in the air and shouted terrible things. Without thinking, Katara started running. She pushed through the crowd, shoving people out of the way until she reached the center of the mob to find Aang on the ground; dirty, broken, and stripped of life. Katara's breathing faltered as she placed a hand on his chest, searching for any signs of life. But all there was was hallowed silence. Tears burned Katara's throat as she weeped over her husband. She screamed in agony, pointing fingers in outrage at the rebels. And with one swoop of her arm, the lake towered over the mob and drowned them all in water. She didn't care if they died. All she wanted was revenge. They had killed Aang. Her Aang. And they were going to pay. Katara rose up over all the flooded rebels on a wave in anger and rage.

"You have done a great injustice! The Avatar is made to restore balance! Now all balance will be thrown off! Now you must pay!" Katara screamed, voice loud and full of pain. The mob flailed in the water, screaming for mercy.

"Please Master Katara! Don't kill us!" One woman screeched. But Katara would was unfazed. She brought several streams of water above her head and turned them into ice daggers. She narrowed her eyes, and in one flick of her wrist she sent them flying at the rebels. They hit them each powerfully, penetrating their hearts. Until there was no one left. Katara felt to the ground, heart heavier than a thousand sky bison. She held her cold and killing hands to her chest, sobs releasing from her throat in painful waves. Aang was gone. And Katara was alone.

Katara's eyes fluttered open, heart beating out of her chest. Her body felt stiff and heavy from the nightmare. A wave of pure relief washed over her, realizing that it was only just a dream. But she still shook and ached. She turned over in the bed with all her energy, her weight feeling much more than it was. The pain and anguish still weighed her down. Katara shivered, feeling weak and empty. Her nightmares were getting worse the longer Aang was away. What if something terrible happened to him? She began trembling in fear. The visions of Aang's death and her revenge pulsed through her. She couldn't imagine killing all those people. She regretted it, even though it never happened. Katara began sobbing, slow tears dripping down her face. She pulled the covers up around her nose, trying to get warm. But nothing could succumb to the radiation of Aang. Just then, the door to her room closed quietly. Katara froze in fear. Then someone slid into bed next to her, bringing heat. She felt tiny kisses down her neck, sending hundreds of electric shivers along her spine. Katara exhaled, the tension flowing out of her. She turned over to find Aang smiling at her.

"You're back." Katara choked, eyes glazed with tears. Aang gave her a pitying look. He knew how hard it was for her when he wasn't there. She constantly told him about the nightmares and daydreams that pained her, all echoing thoughts of him not coming back.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." Aang put his arms around her, pulling her into him. She cried into his chest, clutching on to him as if letting go wasn't an option. He buried his nose in her hair to take in the scent of her. Katara wrapped her arms and legs around him, intertwining herself with him.

"I missed this so much." She said quietly, voice still strangled.

"Me too." Aang kissed her head softly. And they stayed like that, for hours, never letting go.


End file.
